I won't say I'm in love
by Miss P
Summary: Angela wants Temperance to admit that she has feelings for Booth...


**I won't say I'm in love**

_By Miss P _

Summary: Angela wants Temperance to admit that she has feelings for Booth. Song-Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song

AN/ The song is called I won't say (I'm in love) by Susan Egan.  
I heard it and thought it would fit Tempe perfectly, because she has to be in love with Seeley!

_I just started writing about Bones, and I'm Swedish, so please be a little understanding if I do some mistakes…_

**_The "_Straight_" is for Temperance and the "Italic" for Angela._**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history-  
Been there, done that"**

Why does everyone, and 'everyone' means Angela, my very irritating best friend, know so damn much about me? She thinks she can read me like an opened book. But I'm not that opened really, not even to her. Maybe she just thinks she knows, yeah, that sounds good to me…

"**_Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through you"_**

_Oh geez, why does she have to be so damn stubborn? It's so clear, everyone or at least me, can see that she loves him. I know she's afraid to show any kind of emotions, and I also know about her past. It's very tragic. But she can't keep living in her own little world. She really has to let someone in, and that someone happens to be Agent Seeley Booth._

**"Oh, no"**

I can't be true, does she know? Does she know how I feel for him? Oh god, she'll never leave me alone if she does…

"**_Girl, ya can't conceal it  
we know how ya feel and who  
you're thinking' of"_**

_Even Zach and Hodgins seem to know, at least I think so. Booth is a good man, just what she needs. He is someone who can protect her. Yeah I know sweetie, you don't think you need protection – you can take care of yourself…but we still know you want that Agent. So just say it will ya?_

"**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"**

I'd rather die than to admit that I do want him. How could I say something like that? I'm supposed to be logical, rational… Booth's and my relationship is totally platonic… and it's gonna stay that way…

**"_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh"_**

_She's totally glowing when he walks into the room. I can see the emotions in her eyes. No, she can't fool me. Come on Tempe, just give in, I promise, he can make you happy…_

**"It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love" **

So I'm gonna be one of those women who go around telling all their friends 'I'm so in love'? No, that's just not me. Believe it or not Ange; you will never hear me say something like that.

"**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
my head is screaming get a grip, girl  
unless you're dying to cry your heart out"**

I can't believe I'm so stupid. How could I let myself fall for him? I know people you love – people who love you, disappear one day, so how could I put myself in the danger of getting hurt again? No I really have to get a grip. I can't go on like this. It's really foolish…

"**_You keep on denying  
who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling"_**

_She must be one of the most stubborn persons I know. She refuses to let us know what goes around in that pretty head of hears. But as if that wouldn't be enough, she keeps denying it to herself. But I have a feeling that's not going very well. Who can deny such strong feelings? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a mind-reader, but hello? It's totally clear how she feels for that hot guy!_

**"Oh, no"**

Oh great, she's really making this whole thing embarrassing. Please Angela, just drop it.

**"_Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya  
Got, got, got it bad"_**

_Stop being so childish sweetie; we're not buying it anyway. _

"**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"**

I said it once and I'll say it again, I'm not in love with Booth, really I'm not, why would I be? No, this thing I'm feeling is not love, it can't be…

**"_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love"_**

_She has totally fallen for him, and I can't blame her, he's really not. She's just being stupid if she thinks we're not seeing it, the way her face lights up when she sees him, the way she looks at him, the little smirk in the corner of her mouth. _

**"This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"**

I'm not giving in, I'm not gonna give them the satisfaction of knowing they are right. Especially not Ange, after the way she's trying to talk me into confessing. Sometimes it's good to have a friend who really knows you, but in these moments, you wish you didn't have one…

**"_You're doing flips,  
Read our lips,  
You're in love_"**

_Would it be so incredibly hard to say those three little words? Those cute little words that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh don't worry honey, I'm gonna help you out of that shell you're living in, you're gonna say it!_

"**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"**

She doesn't know what she's talking about! If she thinks that I'm gonna just open my mouth and say something personal as it is, she's wrong. Ange, listen to me, I can't so this, I have my work to think of. Admitting that I have feelings for my partner would complicate things a lot. So just forget it will you?

**"_Girl, don't be proud  
it's okay you're in love_"**

_It's sad. She could really need someone in her life, she deserves to be happy and I know Booth can make her happy. Because his feelings for her is just as clear as hers is for him.  
So sweetie, you don't have to be afraid anymore, it's okay._

"**Ohhh  
At least out loud  
I won't say…**

**I'm in Love" **

Okay okay, I can't deny it anymore, I love him! Are you happy now Ange? I don't need to say it, because you are so damn good at reading me. I suppose you're right, my feelings show through. Alright, I'm not saying that it's a good thing, but at least I can't deny it to myself anymore. Maybe one day I'll say it out loud, but right now, I just can't handle the consequences. I never asked for this, I would have been so much better off without those annoying emotions. But you're right Angela.  
Damn it Booth, I've fallen for you…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_END_


End file.
